


Ink It Up Little Demon

by cavedwellingfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, M/M, One Shot, Tattooed Castiel, Tattooed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedwellingfangirl/pseuds/cavedwellingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Inked Destiel. Really it's just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink It Up Little Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. No other reason. Feedback would be awesome. :D

Dean stared out the window of his tattoo shop at the man that kept pacing around. “Hey, Sam,” he called, “check it out. We got virgin skin outside. Man, I have never seen anyone that nervous about ink.”

Sam walked over to Dean to see what he was talking about and he laughed. “Why do people fear tattoos so much? They don’t hurt that bad,” he said laughing. “Or what do you think Jo?” Sam asked turning towards the pretty little blonde girl who was busy tattooing a pistol on a young woman’s hip.

“Sam! Don’t interrupt an artist while they are working,” Ellen said reprimanding Sam much to Jo’s amusement. Despite the fact that Sam was significantly taller than Ellen, she still showed him who was boss all the time. “And Dean, stop encouraging your brother to laugh at others. Should I remind you about the first time you got a tattoo?”

Sam snorted as he tried to hold back his laughter as he remembered Dean’s first time getting a tattoo.

“Ellen,” Dean began, straightening up, “may I remind you that I dealt with my fear of ink in a healthy manner? I got drunk! I didn’t pace around outside waiting! And now look at me!” Dean said with a flourish as he whipped off his three shirts in one swift move tossing them towards his leather jacket. “Virgin skin long gone!” Dean exclaimed beginning to slowly turn in a circle when he saw Ellen’s face and stopped. “The guy outside just walked in didn’t he?” he asked feeling the tips of his ears go red when she nodded. Dean sighed as the other three broke out in laughter.

Dean turned towards the guy who had walked in and was about to apologize when he became that much more embarrassed. The guy was undeniably hot. He was close to Dean’s height but he was a little shorter, his shoulders were broad and his biceps were strong. His upper body tucked in to his tight waist and Dean had to focus really hard to stop himself from staring. “I’m sorry,” he began to mutter heading towards his clothes, “I’ll get my shirt back on,” he finished lamely.

“Wait,” the guy said, and Dean looked up at his face, and holy shit were his eyes blue! California skies had nothing on this guy’s beautiful blue eyes. “Who did your wings?” he asked, “Do you mind if I look at them?”

Dean could feel himself blush. “A friend of mine, Bobby, did the wings on my back, if those are the ones that you’re referring to. But he no longer does tattoos,” Dean said as he turned around feeling this guy’s eyes burn into his back.

“Oh, that’s what I’m hoping to get done. Not uh, your wings, just wings in general,” the   
guy continued getting nervous. “Is anyone here good with tattoos? I mean good at wing tattoos?”

“Dean is good with wings,” Jo finally spoke, entering Dean and the guy’s conversation as she cleaned up the gun tattoo that she had just finished on the young woman. “He’s especially good if he can sketch out his own wing ideas for you instead of going off of an image. If you can give me a few minutes, I can show you his wing work,” Jo offered.

“Ya, that would be great,” the guy responded, looking a lot more relaxed talking with Jo than he had looked talking to Dean.

“Excellent, go ahead and take a seat right on those couches over there,” Jo said pointing out the direction and flashing the guy a smile.

Dean flashed him an embarrassed smile as he finally put on his shirts and headed over to Jo with a glance at Ellen and Sam who were busy discussing the best typography for certain quotes in tattoos.

“Jo!” Dean whispered harshly, “what are you doing? Did you ever think that maybe I don’t want to do this guy’s tattoos?”

“Would the reason happen to be because you find him attractive and wings typically take multiple sessions?” Jo asked innocently as she wrapped the gun tattoo. Ignoring Dean’s face she addressed her client. “So here is some after care lotion, you want to apply this constantly and make sure the skin of the tattoo doesn’t get dry. Don’t leave your tattoo wrapped for more than four hours and make sure to keep it clean. Try and keep it from getting too wet, so quick showers please. If you have any more questions on caring for it or if you ever want to come back, just give me a call,” Jo said handing her a business card and flashing a smile. The client thanked her and left on the phone gushing to her friend about her new tattoo.

“Jo, playing matchmaker is never ok, and besides, I already told you that I’m not gay,” Dean said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“I know you’re not gay, you’re bisexual,” Jo said exasperated, “but you also like fucking and not only is this guy extremely hot, he seems to go your way and he seems to be in need of a fucking.” And with that Jo stood ending the conversation as she walked over to the guy whose leg was nervously bouncing as he sat. Dean had no choice but to follow her since Sam and Ellen were still talking.

“First time getting something done?” Jo asked conversationally.

“Actually, no,” the guy said, “just the first time getting something this big done and the fact that I’m going to be trying a new artist makes me nervous since all my other tattoos were done by the exact same guy.”

“Don’t you even worry,” Jo said, “I’m putting you in good hands. This is Dean,” she said gesturing towards Dean as he tried to smile in what he hoped was a confident manner, “and I’m Jo,” she said extending her hand. “My mom owns this place, her name is Ellen and she is over there talking with his younger brother Sam,” she said gesturing at Dean again.

The guy shook her hand and then extended his hand towards Dean, “I’m Castiel,” he said as he locked eyes with Dean making him feel a little nervous.

“Nice to meet you, Castiel,” Jo said smiling. “So, we don’t have a portfolio of Dean’s work on wings yet, but lucky for you I am currently here and I happen to have Dean’s work of wings on me,” she said as she lifted her shirt. “So these are angel wings,” she said as she gestured at the wings that framed her belly button. She lifted her shirt higher to expose her side ribs, “and these are raven wings. Dean is really good with shading and with detail on the wings. If you have a particular image, you can show it to him and if not Dean has a sketch book of wings you can work with him on, are you ok with that?” she asked smiling as she snuck a wink at Dean.

“Of course, I’d love that thanks, Jo.” Castiel then turned towards Dean. “So Dean where should I follow you to?” Castiel asked with a toothy smile.

 

Dean smiled at that memory from so long ago as he felt Castiel stroking the demon wings on his back. He opened his eyes to look up at Castiel who smiled down at him and pressed their lips together. “You seem happy,” Cas noted. “Any reason in particular?”

“Oh, I’m just remembering that first day that we met when you arrived at the tattoo shop. Jo was so sure that you and I would be right for each other. That’s why she assigned me to be your artist,” Dean said as he nibbled lightly at Castiel’s chest.

“Good thing that she did,” Cas said, “because that day that I walked in and I saw you with your shirt off and when I first saw you blush, I realized right then that I would be happy if I could wake up to you every day and kiss every single one of your tattoos.” And with that Cas rolled them over so that he was on top of Dean and he began to trail kisses lightly on all nineteen tattoos on Dean’s chest slowly leading down towards the edge of Dean’s boxers where one more tattoo was still hidden. 

Dean sighed with pleasure as he grabbed Cas’ shoulders. Cas moved back up Dean’s body and began putting his tongue to use, using it to play with Dean’s nipple piercing as his hand stroked at Dean’s cock through the thin fabric. Cas felt Dean’s erection grow under his constant touch and the attention he was giving to Dean’s nipples. Dean groaned lightly in response to Cas ending his stroking of Dean’s cock. Cas continued to suck at Dean’s nipple holding Dean’s hips down to keep him from rocking against him. Dean wriggled under the attention and restraints that Castiel had on him, but Cas merely smiled as he continued to tease Dean mercilessly.

“Cas,” dean breathed out, “fuck me, Cas, come on,” he grunted out a smile in his voice.

Cas smiled and went up to kiss Dean on the mouth again. Dean’s tongue parted Castiel’s lips and the kiss started out slow, both of them sliding their tongue in and around the other’s, tasting and memorizing the feel of the other’s tongue in their mouth. It quickly grew heated however with an urgency to the kiss that neither understood. While they kissed, Castiel reached over for the lube in the top drawer of the night dresser and he grabbed a condom as well. He lifted Dean’s hips as he took off Dean’s boxers and Dean immediately followed his lead and helped Castiel to take off his own underwear. Dean rolled them over and took control then. He situated himself so that he was straddling Cas and then he took the lube out of Castiel’s hand. He got the cold liquid and rubbed some on both of their erections as he rocked their bodies together, holding both of their erections in one hand to give them a nice friction and movement without any risk of chaffing them. Cas moaned at the pleasure of being touched and he saw Dean’s pupils dilate to the point where it looked as if the green and whites of his eyes were nonexistent and they were completely black. The demon look to his eyes simply made Castiel’s heart beat faster.

Cas lunged at Dean’s neck and sunk his teeth in rolling them over so he was on top and took the lube from Dean. Castiel bit and sucked at Dean’s neck as he began to apply lube to his fingers and to Dean’s entrance. Dean’s fingers began to dig sharply into Cas’s back and Cas had a feeling that he would maybe need a touch up on his angel wings after this weekend. Cas slowly rubbed at the tight muscles of Dean’s asshole and he slowly pressed one finger into Dean right as he released Dean’s neck from between his teeth. Dean’s breath hissed out in pleasure as Castiel latched his mouth onto Dean’s shoulder, slowly, moving his finger in and out of Dean’s ass, giving him time to adjust.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean grunted, “I’m not going to break just fuck me already,” Dean said raspily through his heavy breathing.

“Not yet Dean,” Cas said as he pushed a second finger in enjoying Dean’s half moan. He wriggled his fingers in Dean’s ass slowly scissoring him open. Dean however was growing more and more impatient as he waited for Cas to finish. Cas smiled then and hooked his fingers, reached up and pressed his fingers down on Dean’s prostrate. Dean’s body trembled beneath him at the pleasure and Cas did it to Dean again, slowly setting a rhythm. Dean’s scratches on Castiel’s back became more frequent and a lot more painful which was only further turning Castiel on. Finally Cas couldn’t wait anymore. He took his fingers out of Dean’s ass and rolled a condom over his cock. He put lube generously over himself as he pressed his cock near Dean’s entrance, using his knees to spread Dean’s legs open, but he didn’t enter him just yet.

“Say it Dean,” Castiel instructed his voice gruff because of his intense need.

“Fuck me, Cas,” Dean panted out, “fuck your Little Demon,” Dean said the need in his voice clear. Cas didn’t even hesitate and he instead slammed his hips in making Dean cry out. He slowly pulled himself back out and then again he slammed in making Dean cry out as he hit his prostate again. Cas grabbed onto Dean’s shoulders as he created a rhythm with the snapping of his hips into Dean pressing on Dean’s prostrate. Dean cried out again and again, and Cas grunted along with him as he continued to fuck Dean. He saw as Dean started to get close so he grabbed Dean’s cock but he didn’t move his hand. He let the rocking of their bodies provide friction for Dean who was slowly falling apart beneath him. 

“Come on, Demon Dean,” Cas said grunting as he continued to fuck Dean, “Come for your angel, come on.”

And Cas’ words helped Dean to finally let go as he came all across both of their stomachs. Dean was in a heaven that he couldn’t begin to place as he felt Cas pound into him a few more times before yelling out and riding out his orgasm. Spent, Castiel rolled off Dean and together they simply laid in bed lolling for a bit as they caught their breath.

“Who would’ve thought,” Castiel said a while later breaking their silence, “an angel with a demon.” He snickered at what he said and looked at Dean with more love in his eyes than anyone else had ever shown Dean.

“So Cas, are you glad you tried a new artist?”

“Every day of my life Dean. I love you,” Castiel murmured as he kissed Dean again, slowly and calmly.

“I love you too Cas,” Dean said his heart happy.


End file.
